Deleted Lemon
by MJ's Angel
Summary: This is the deleted lemon from my story Angel. For mature readers only.


**Here is the deleted lemon scene from Angel. Enjoy.**

Anakin kicked the door open, still kissing Angel. He kicked it back closed and laid her on the bed placing himself on top of her. Their lips never parted. Angel ran her hand longingly up his chest. Anakin moved down and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned at how gentle he was. He slowly ran his hand down her side to her hip and back up. She arched her back at his touch. He kissed down to her collar bone and right above her breasts. He lifted his head and unclasped her lacey bra revealing her plump orange breasts. Angel knew he could noticed they were slightly bruised.

"I'm sorry for how they look." He shook his head.

"They're still beautiful." He lowered his head and kissed one. She moaned and arched her back more. He kissed them both before taking one in his mouth and gently suckling her nipple. She moaned louder. He massaged the other with his hand. Angel felt a familiar heat in her lower regions. He sucked and popped her nipple in his mouth a few times. She squealed each time he did. He moved over to her abandoned boob and did the same. He kissed down her stomach to her center.

"Anakin..." He looked up at her.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"Remember, we can stop at any time."

"No. Keep going." He took hold of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. Her fully removed them and threw them aside. He looked at her in all her glory.

"You're so beautiful, Angel." She blushed. He kissed her inner thighs. She bit her lip to hold back a moan. He moved up to her womanhood and kissed it. She whined in pleasure. He kissed her over and over before taking her clit in his mouth and suckling it. She squealed loudly and started moving her hips. He slowly picked up his pace. Angel whined and gasped in pleasure.

"Oh Anakin!" He lifted her legs and started eating her out at a different angle that she enjoyed very much. He stuck his tongue inside her and pumped it in and out. She screamed in pleasure as she gripped his hair. He moved his tongue all around her insides, feeling and tasting her sweet walls. "Anakin! Yes!"

He knew he hit her sweet spot when she screamed louder. He repeatedly licked it over and over. She was losing her mind and lost all control. He brought his hand up and vigorously rubbed her clit, causing her to scream.

"GODDAMNIT! ANAKIN!" He knew she was close. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and pumped them in and out of her at the same fast pace, still rubbing her clit. Angel couldn't take it anymore. She screamed as loud as she could as she came. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked her juices from them. Angel's face was red from her orgasm and at the sight of seeing him swallow her come.

"You taste so sweet." He lowered his head to her womanhood and licked her clean. When he was done, he brought his face up to hers. She kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth. She felt his manhood press against her thigh. They broke apart and she smiled at him.

"I think your friend wants to come out and play." He chuckled at her remark. He leaned up, pulled down his pants, and threw them to the side. Angel gasped at her sights. Anakin was nervous.

"Everything... okay?" She chuckled.

"You're twice the size of Kevin. That's all." She pulled herself from under him and stood on her knees like him. She kissed him and started to stroke him. He groaned against the kiss. She smirked and increased her pace. He pulled away from the kiss and groaned again.

"Damn, Angel. You're so good at this." She smirked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She pushed him down on the bed. She lowered her head to his shaft and took him in her mouth. He groans at the warmth of her mouth on his member. She slowly started to suck on him and stroked what wasn't in her mouth. Anakin resisted thrusting his member down her throat. She sucked harder and faster. He moaned and groaned at this. She sucked on his tip as she stroked him faster and faster. She stopped sucking and looked up at him. "You're so hard, baby."

"You're amazing at this." She smiled and started sucking on him faster and harder than before. Anakin couldn't help his outburst. "FUCK! ANGEL!"

She smirked and went even faster. Anakin couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed the back of her head and thrusted his hard cock into her mouth. She was surprised at first, but then embraced it. She swirled her tongue all around his throbbing manhood. He screamed as he came in her mouth. With little difficulty, she swallowed it. He let go of her head and looked down at her. He was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry... Angel. You're just... so amazing." She looked back up at him with a smile.

"It's okay. It's time for the best part." She climbed on him and lined her entrance with his cock. She slowly lowered herself onto him, moaning at how much bigger he was than Kevin. Anakin grunted at her tight, hot walls. Without hesitation, she moved her hips up and down. She moaned as she moved faster. Anakin grabbed her hips and quickly, but gently thrusted up into her. "Anakin, faster. Please."

He thrusted faster into her. She moaned louder and louder. One of his hands reached up and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple. She squealed at this. She moved her hips faster and faster. She suddenly flipped them so that he was on top of her. Anakin took the hint, grabbed her hips and thrusted into her. She cried out in pleasure. "Anakin! Faster! Harder! PLEASE!"

Turned on by her cries and pleas, he thrusted faster and harder. She screamed even louder. Her tight walls and loud screams sent him over the edge. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and thrusted harder and faster. "YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME THERE!"

He lost all self control and thrusted as fast and hard as he could. Ahsoka screamed out at his actions. "AHH! ANAKIN! I'M SO CLOSE!"

"ME TOO!" With that, Ahsoka came hard. Feeling her walls tighten and her hard release, he came after her. He completely emptied himself inside her. They were both breathing heavily from their shared orgasms. "That... was... amazing. I never knew... you would ever... curse like that."

"Do you want... to hear more or... are you out... of energy?" He smirked at her.

"What did you... have in mind?"

"Pull out." He did what she asked. She moved from under him and got on her hands and knees, her ass facing him. He got her drift and positioned himself at her dripping wet hole. He slowly pushed himself inside her. When he was fully inside her, he grabbed her hips and thrusted into her. She moaned and arched her back. He picked up his speed and force. She wiggled her hips so that his cock hit all her walls. He thrusted even harder. Angel's arms went weak and she plopped on the bed. She loved the new position he came at her with. "Yes! Yes! Faster! Harder!"

He was starting to think Angel was a bit of a masochist. He complied and went harder and faster. She gripped and screamed into the bed sheets. He reached down and started rubbing her clit again. She jerked up her head and her pleasured scream echoed throughout the room. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up so her back was against his chest. He rubbed her faster and harder as he thrusted the same.

"FUCK! ANAKIN! YES! YES! AHHHH!" He felt her walls start to tighten. He knew she was close. He let her back down and pressed his chest against her back again. He thrusted even harder and faster. "YES! FUCK ME HARD! MAKE ME COME SO HARD IT HURTS!"

Now Anakin knew she was a masochist. He used all his remaining strength and fucked her the way she asked for it. She couldn't hold on much longer. "ANAKIN! I LOVE YOU!"

She came as hard as she could. Anakin was so overcome by her tight hot walls, her lithe sexy body, and her sexy screaming that he came harder than she did, yelling back. "I LOVE YOU AHSOKA!"

Shaking, tired and covered in sweat, the couple were spent. Anakin pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed. Ahsoka built up the strength to lay next to him and collapse on his chest. Neither one of them said anything. No words could describe what they just did. Anakin held her close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**This was the lemon for Angel, or at least for one part of Angel. I think this is the most intense lemon I've done on my own. Tell me what you think. R&R and vote for Best Villan.**


End file.
